A microprocessor such as a central processing unit, etc., arranged in an information processing device generates heat during its operation. A cooling fan is arranged in the information processing device to prevent an operation error due to this heat, an influence of this heat on lifetime, etc.
Since, however, the cooling fan generates noises depending upon a rotation speed, it is desirable to set the rotation speed of the cooling fan to a necessary minimum limit. There is therefore known a technique for arranging a temperature sensor near the central processing unit, and adjusting the rotation speed of the cooling fan on the basis of a temperature near the central processing unit.
In recent years, compactness of the information processing device is advanced, and an external memory device, a memory medium reader, etc., which are conventionally often designed as a built-in fixing type, are designed as an attaching-detaching type for further improving portability, etc. or coping with the diversity of a use mode of a user, etc. In this case, it is considered desirable to permit internal mounting of the “external” memory device, memory medium reader, etc., instead of their external mounting in view of usability at a mounting time, outer appearance, etc.